Taiyoukai Tender
by Pyreite
Summary: Set after the Final Act.  Sesshoumaru visits a sick, and fussy Rin, and decides to stay the night in Kaede's village.  CANON Universe.   COMPLETE.


Taiyoukai Tender by Pyreite

"It is good that you have come", avowed Kaede, relieved that Rin's guardian had arrived at last. The elderly Miko gestured to the privacy screen bisecting the modest hut in two. "She rests beyond" she cautioned, lifting a finger to her lips indicative of Rin's need for quiet.

Sesshoumaru acknowledged her authority with a solemn nod. Kaede held seniority amidst the womenfolk, being older and far more experienced in the ways of medicine than her young apprentice, Kagome. Though the junior Miko had considerable talent, she had more to learn before she was competent enough to his satisfaction. Rin was his ward, not a training aide for his half-brother's wife. He inhaled, nostrils flaring, intent on deciphering the myriad layers of scents.

He would determine himself if Rin was well, for he was a Dog, and inclined to trust his own nose over any explanation Kaede could give. The elderly Miko waited patiently, long familiar with the Taiyoukai's investigative needs. He might have worn the guise of Man, two-legged, but he was not human, relying instead on superior senses to gauge the truth in his surroundings. It was best to let him grow accustomed to the balmy interior of the hut than to intercede with kind words.

He, like Inuyasha, interpreted the world in shades of scent, strong, and weak to judge the weather, danger, and health in prey, and family members. The Taiyoukai cast furtive golden eyes about the hut, scrutinizing every niche and object. The small cooking pot set beside the hearth received an ample measure of his interest, especially when his nose twitched, and he studied the scent of Rin's most recent meal. "Rabbit" he affirmed. "My half-brother hunted for her".

"Rin is as much ours as she is yours", proposed Kaede, subtle yet sincere. "Inuyasha provided for her as you would have Lord Sesshoumaru". The Taiyoukai seemed to consider the revelation as he reached for the wooden ladle left inside the pot. He stirred the contents, nostrils flaring to investigate further. Kaede sighed jadedly when the inuyoukai scooped a portion of the stew lifting the ladle high.

A cursory inspection of every boiled tuber, sprinkled herb, and visible sliver of stewed rabbit yielded nothing of abject concern. "It is palatable", he confirmed, relieved that his inept little brother hadn't managed to poison his ward. He turned, silver brow quirked at Kaede's weary exhale. "Perhaps you are the one in need of rest" he suggested, a polite yet curt dismissal. The Lord of the West regarded her expectantly.

Kaede took the hint. "I will be near" she assured him, bowing her head in courteous farewell. The elderly Miko left the hut, the wooden door creaking shut behind her. Left with one less pair of eyes to contend with, the Taiyoukai approached the privacy screen. It was well crafted with even lengths of bamboo split cleanly down the middle and skillfully interwoven to form a broad, flat yet sturdy wall.

No doubt another rendition of Inuyasha's passable craftsmanship. His half-brother had notable if rustic talent. "You had best be properly attired Miko" cautioned the Taiyoukai, not wanting to see anything he wasn't supposed too. Inuyoukai females were scrupulous by nature, and innately aggressive towards males that dared breach the bounds of decorum uninvited. Human women were likely the same.

It was best to err on the side of caution.

"Miko" he urged, nostrils flaring as he examined the mingled aromas of herbs, stewed rabbit, sweat, and exhaustion. Rin was healing his nose told him. Her scent carried weariness, and an unpleasant tingling heat, yet there was a reassuring absence of disease. It was a great relief to know that his ward had been in capable hands. His concerns however were far from allayed.

"I have my clothes on!" hissed his half-brother's mate, typically indignant despite his graciously worded warning. Women. The Taiyoukai listened to her grumble, unsurprised when the choicer expletives (favoured by his barbaric half-sibling) weren't uttered from behind the screen. The woman was entirely too conscientious when it came to impressionable youngsters, even unconscious ones. "Would you please just come around the screen Sesshoumaru-sama?" she invited cordially, mollifying the Taiyoukai's more base instincts.

Sight though secondary to his primary olfactory sense, would reaffirm Rin's state of health. Sesshoumaru took the invitation as it was offered. He skirted the privacy screen, pausing on the periphery. Precious Rin was curled beneath the ornate white, and crimson quilt he had fashioned himself. Kagome smiled when the Taiyoukai's golden gaze settled upon her, a silver brow arched in query.

"She never sleeps without it", explained the Miko. "The blanket reminds her of you Sesshoumaru-sama" she offered, nodding to the small hands fisting the lavish, sakura blossoms, peonies, and chrysanthemums, embroidered in pink, red, silver, and gold. Rin fussed in her sleep, head tossing restlessly upon her pillows. Pale, and shivering, the little girl cried out when some unknown terror haunted her dreams. Kagome tried to sooth the child with gentle words, but Rin would not be consoled.

She sniffled, curling in on herself beneath the quilt. "She's been like this since the fever broke", sighed Kagome, face drawn with exhaustion. "We've taken turns sitting with her, but she's been restless. Nothing seems to comfort her at all". Sesshoumaru was aware of them. The scents of her friends were strongest about Rin's rumpled futon.

The Taiyoukai was already reassessing his impression of the motley group. Each in turn had obviously held vigil at Rin's bedside, keeping watch while the others slept. The action had been repeated several times already he judged from the varied intensity of the overlapping scents. Kagome had surprisingly relieved his half-brother, less than an hour before he estimated. Golden eyes appraised the Miko finding new respect for her dedication.

Rin continued to toss and turn despite the woman's best efforts to calm her. "We've tried everything", yawned Kagome, the hollows heavy beneath her eyes. "She just won't settle". The Miko cupped a hand to her mouth trying to shield a second, haggard yawn from the Taiyoukai's intent gaze. The woman muttered a contrite apology, embarrassed.

"Return to your mate" instructed Sesshoumaru, already reaching for the fussy Rin. Kagome gaped when the usually reticent noble gathered the child, quilt, and all into his arms. The inuyoukai leveled a stern, golden glower her way. "Go" he commanded, though his tone was soft and gentle. The Miko wobbled to her feet, eyes wide as she bore witness to the unusual display of affection.

The conceited Lord Sesshoumaru, full of acerbic charm, held Rin as tenderly as Miroku would his twin daughters. He might have been terrible to his enemies, crude to Inuyasha, and, just plain horrible to Jaken, but with Rin he was _different_. Kagome staggered out of the hut, a silly grin on her face. She waved idly to Kaede, shaking her head when the elderly Miko enquired about Rin. "She's asleep" she assured, beaming fit to crack her face in two.

Kaede frowned when her apprentice wobbled down the village path, heading towards her own hut, smiling blissfully. The girl might have married Inuyasha and acclimatized to the Feudal Era, but on occasion she was just plain _strange_. Curious about what could possibly have left Kagome brimming with giddy relief, the elderly Miko decided to draw her own conclusions. She returned to the hut, casting the contents within a cursory look. Nothing was out of place.

The cooking pot was where the Taiyoukai had left it, at the hearth, ladle against the rim. The fire had burned low, the only visible change. Kaede skirted the hearth, eyes on the bamboo privacy screen. She peered round the edge, paused, and stared (much as Kagome had) at the rare vision of the Western Lord cuddling the slumbering Rin. The child was curled in his lap sound asleep, head pillowed on a thick coil of ivory fur.

"You should rest", reiterated the inuyoukai. "Surely the elderly require as much sleep as the young".

Kaede huffed though there was a smile upon her face. "Goodnight Sesshoumaru-sama" she murmured, bowing courteously. The Taiyoukai returned her civility with equal candor.

"Goodnight".

Kaede heard the murmured thanks when she reached the doorway. "You are most welcome Sesshoumaru-sama" she assured, glad that the Western Lord had set aside his aversion to the village this once. He would likely stay overnight to ensure that Rin slept fitfully, but as was his way, would be gone by dawn. He visited frequently but rarely lingered overlong. Tonight was a welcome exception.

"Tell my half-brother" appealed the Taiyoukai, loud enough to delay Kaede's departure. "His cooking is terrible".


End file.
